sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mewtwo
Mewtwo (ミュウツー, Myūtsū) is a legendary Psychic-type Genetic Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. It is among the most well-known Pokémon, being the star of the first movie and, the most powerful Pokémon in regards to its total base stats. It is a member of the Mew duo along with Mew. Apperance :Voice actor: Phillip Bartlett (both English and Japanese), Dan Green (Telepathy; English), Masachika Ichimura (Telepathy; Japanese) Mewtwo is one of the first Pokémon created by science. The scientists who created it dreamed of creating the world's strongest Pokémon. It is widely considered unique, because only one survived the cloning process before the facility in which it was created was destroyed. However, this has yet to be fully confirmed. Mewtwo is a creature with a humanoid posture, but has a few feline features. Mewtwo's body is grayish-purple with a purple underside and a long, purple tail. Mewtwo has three circular digits on each appendage. It has an opposible toe on the inside of each foot, like many real-world primates, as well as two others that face forward. It has purple eyes (sometimes blue when attacking) and two short ears. Its height is 6'07" and weight is 269.0 lbs. One of Mewtwo's most notable features is the tube extending from the back of its skull to its spine. It is most likely a secondary spinal cord, or a system of nerves, allowing for an increased amount of blood and sensory transmission to the brain, heightening its psychic powers. Gallery File:150Mewtwo_Forme_BW_anime.png|Mewtwo's new form. Special Abilities Mewtwo is highly skilled with Psychic powers. It can levitate through use of telekinesis, speak telepathically, and take control of another living being's mind. It has a powerful signature move, Psystrike, and it is also known for its powerful Shadow Ball and Aura Sphere. Mewtwo is also capable of wielding various types of attacks (but to a lesser extent than Mew). To exert its powerful psychic abilities, it will stay motionless for long periods of time in intense concentration to raise its capabilities to their maximum power. Mewtwo fights with a highly skilled combination of Psywaves and a giant spoon for long range and close range battles, respectively. Mewtwo also has the ability to telekinetically create a massive hurricane and is constantly protected from harm inside a reflective sphere of psychic energy. Altered in the English version, it is claimed that the hurricane was powerful enough to destroy the planet, as well as Mewtwo being able to block a Pokémon's "special abilities". Behavior Due to its early visions of the human race, Mewtwo is known to be very aggressive and thinks of nothing but battling and defeating its foes. Its viciousness results from the repeated recombining of its DNA and the loss of its friend Amber (about whom it completely forgot after meeting her as a result of its creators wiping its mind). During the anime special Mewtwo Returns, however, Mewtwo seems to have developed a very protective and guardian-like nature to the point of surrendering to Giovanni just to keep its fellow clones safe Taks to humens mecing them do his stof. Habitat Mewtwo, being a cloned Pokémon, has no natural habitat. However, it has been seen roaming a large city under the cover of night. It generally likes to be in dark solitude, such as the darkness of a deep cave. Diet Major appearances Mewtwo (anime) While Mewtwo has been the Pokémon of focus of two movies, it also made brief appearances in The Battle of the Badge and Showdown at the Po-ké Corral in its body armor. The first instance was when Giovanni used it to battle Gary's Arcanine}} and [[Nidoking. The second time was when Mewtwo totaled Giovanni's headquarters and flew off. While a scene involving Mewtwo and Giovanni did appear in It's Mr. Mime Time, it wasn't in the movie. Mewtwo made further appearances during the openings of Jirachi Wish Maker standing on a rooftop wearing a cape, in the intro of Destiny Deoxys and The Rise of Darkrai, chasing a Mew. Other A mirage Mewtwo appears in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon and is the most powerful Pokémon controlled by the Mirage Master. Minor appearances Pokédex entry Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up No further information available yet. By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Psychic-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Genderless Pokémon Category:White-colored Pokémon Category:Purple-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Non-Evolution Pokemon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Undiscovered group Pokémon Category:Artificial Pokémon Category:Kanto Legendary Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon